


All Tied Up

by FightTheThorn



Category: Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3
Genre: Bondage, Canon - Video Game, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in-between of what happened to Junpei during that eventful night. Captured by Takaya, Junpei is left alone with his thoughts for too long before they attempt to do the trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Takaya had just finished. The chains rattling as he clasped them together before he pulled away to admire his handiwork. He grinned down at Junpei's bound figure.

Junpei’s knees, legs, and torso bound with chains. The High School's hands had been tied with the rope to make them more secure. The poor captive gazed up, unsure of himself, taking a deep breath. "What’re you gonna do with me now?" 

"Gag you, then probably leave you in here until we either kill you or feed you to the Shadows." As he mentioned the gag, he grabbed a bandanna from his pocket and knelt down in front of Junpei. He pressed the tip against Junpei’s mouth, which had suddenly become pursed. 

Junpei tried to avoid it, tried to stop the gag from going in, but he eventually lost and let Takaya force the gag between his teeth and tie it behind his head.

He murmured behind the gag, struggling a little in his chains. The taste wasn't too pleasant. It tasted like sweat, salty, and he tasted something else too though he couldn’t place his finger on it. 

Jin appeared in the doorway, frowning at his leader. "You used my bandanna." He looked annoyed, but he didn't come in to remove it. Instead, he just glared down at Junpei like it was his fault.

Takaya stared down as their captive before turning away. He walked to Jin, gently running his fingers along his cheek. "Tut tut, someone's jealous." He chuckled as he walked past, reaching down to take Jin's hand forcing him to follow.

The door shut loudly, leaving Junpei alone in the dark. His own ragged breathing the only sound. 

There was nothing in the room except for him. All he saw were black dreary walls and light coming from a window high above him. At least it wasn’t completely dark.

Junpei listened for a few minutes, taking the silence to mean that if he couldn’t hear them, they couldn’t hear him. He took to struggling against the chains, thrashing around despite the little give they gave him. They jingled each time, joining in time with Junpei's muffled groans. 

It felt horrible. 

Not just being useless and humiliated like this, but he had fallen for one of SEES’ enemies. He had fallen for her and she took advantage of that. It was too bad that she had believed his lie, that he was the leader of their little crew. 

He was just a useless follower. In an hour or two, the Dark Hour would come and in that hour, they would defeat the Shadow and save the world. Just like every Full Moon. 

Still… he couldn’t rightly blame anyone, not her, just himself.

Junpei rest his head against the wall, propping his body up against it to get comfortable.. 

He could see the full moon’s light on the ground. 

They probably didn’t need him… he put himself in this situation, he was probably more of a screw up than he noticed.

Minako was a strong woman. It was no wonder that they picked her to be the leader instead of him. Even he had noticed her very presence called for strength, which had made Junpei mad before. 

It wasn't that she was a woman; it was that he was always looked down on. Sure, he brought up that he was a guy a lot, but it didn't mean that he was against women. 

He sighed, biting down on the gag as he tried to concentrate. 

Junpei was stubborn... he never studied... or did anything worthwhile, but he was determined to get out of this. Junpei got himself into the situation; it was up to him to get out of it.

For what felt like hours, Junpei tried to get at the knot binding his wrists. If he could get that knot, it would greatly help him out of this position at the very least. The chains were tight, but the chain around his torso was rather weakly done. If he could free his hands, he'd be able to get the rest off easier. 

Still... after all that time, he started to think. There was no way that he'd be able to stop three people. Hell, even Takaya and Jin were trouble for him on their own. If he managed to free himself, he'd have to fight both of them, with or without his Persona. 

It was getting late. He knew that the room would light up with that ugly green and bloody colour if it was the Dark Hour already. Another hour… 

Junpei gave up. There was no hope. He rest his head against the wall once more and let out a small groan. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything except for his rising failures.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. All credit goes to the makers of the series and the voice actors.


End file.
